Soraka
Abilities . |description2 = Despite having a cast time, none of Soraka's abilities cancel her movement or previous orders. |targeting='Salvation' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Similar to , Soraka will be able to recognize champions under the heath threshold for the sake of both Salvation and . * The movement speed of Salvation only applies when Soraka is facing in the direction of her low-health ally, even if her line of sight is obstructed by terrain. Merely pathing towards their location will not necessarily grant her the buff. ** A line of arrows points to allied targets, similar to that displayed by or , indicating the direction in which she can gain the bonus movement speed. |video = Soraka IVideo.ogv }} Soraka calls down a star at the target area which lands after a - 1|Estimated}}-second delay, increasing with the location's distance from her, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits, them by 30% for 2 seconds and granting her Rejuvenation for 4 seconds if she strikes at least one enemy champion. |description2 = While Rejuvenation is in effect, Soraka heals herself every half-second, gains 10% bonus movement speed when not moving towards enemy champions, and replicates the effects for a limited duration on targets healed with . |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} | AP)}}}} |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = / |targeting='Starcall' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and slow but do not prevent Soraka from healing herself. |additional=* Starcall grants sight of the target area before it lands. |video=Soraka_QVideo.ogv }} Soraka heals the target ally champion. |description2 = Astral Infusion cannot be self-cast, nor can it be cast if Soraka is . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = Maximum Health Mana |range = 550 |targeting='Astral Infusion' is an ally-targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Astral Infusion can also be targeted on allied pets. * If Soraka is below 10% of her maximum health, Astral Infusion will only bring her down to 1 HP, similar to the mechanics of a health resource champion such as . * will only increase the health donated to allies if the target ally possesses it, although owning it will boost the heal that Soraka receives from . |video=Soraka_WVideo.ogv }} Soraka deals magic damage to all enemy champions in an area and creates a zone within that enemy champions standing on it. |description2 = After seconds the zone detonates, dealing the same magic damage to all enemy champions within and briefly them. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 925 |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |targeting='Equinox' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Soraka_EVideo.ogv }} Soraka calls upon the stars, healing all allied champions, including untargetable allies, and herself. |description2 = Wish's healing is increased by 50% on targets below . |leveling = | % AP)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = Global |targeting='Wish' is a global area of effect auto-targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Wish will not credit Soraka for assisting in a kill if the target ally is at full health. |video=Soraka_RVideo.ogv }} References cs:Soraka de:Soraka es:Soraka fr:Soraka pl:Soraka pt-br:Soraka ru:Soraka zh:索拉卡 Category:Alpha stage release Category:Global champion Category:Haste champion Category:Healer champion Category:Health champion Category:Root champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Silence champion Category:Slow champion